shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Donato Gotōda
A graduated excel student turned professional from Tootsuki Culinary Academy, Donato Gotouda ( ドナート 梧桐田 Shinomiya Kojirō ''), is one of the respected legends of both his former academy and Tootsuki Academy Alumni, the few excel students who graduated with flying colors, who owned his very own restaurant,Auberge ''Tesoro.Cherish among the legendary 10, Donato is much a refined gentlemen and a During his time prior the graduation, Donato acquainted with other legends such as Shinomiya Koujirou and others and one of the proficient judges that witnessed the infamous [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]] Appearance Donato is seemly tall and has a double chin. Personality Donato is one of the few alumni who is wise cracking and even good in speeches.He is also appears to be the benevolent, especially towards female peers, among the legends. Plot Back Story Little known about this legend, but it is seen that he is a part of the 80th Gen Graduates to graduate from the academy. During the ceremony, Donato tried to calmed his former colleague, Inui Hinako, not to cry after their senpai, Shinomiya Koujirou and Mizuhara Fuyumi from the 79th Gen Graduates, departure from the academy. Since their graduation, the four would went separated ways and Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc As the training camp held in the Tootsuki Resort, Donato was appeared along with the other Tootsuki Ten Alumni during the opening ceremony of the Training Camp and left to his respective station after Doujima finished his speech. Donato becomes one of the judges over the Unofficial Shokugeki which is resulted by the Yukihira Shinomiya Shokugeki feud from the rookie, Yukihira Soma and her fellow alumni, Shinomiya Koujirou in order to protect one of the student's future from the unreasonable comment. Before the battle would began, Donato and Sekimori complied that should Chapelle ill blow his top should he found the Shokugeki held without the academy authorization. As the Shokugeki has commenced and Shinomiya had taken the lead, Donato is one of the Alumni who witnesses Soma managed to keep his partner, Tadokoro Megumi, calm by clapping both Megumi's hand hard. While observing through Team Soma's presentation and reading Soma's profile, Donato is surprised and intrigued over Soma's total unbreakable focus on his role while maintaining his performance through both communication and skills; prompting him to think that the Yukihira Genius's skill is surpasses beyond amateur chef skills even most of the students in the academy. While the judgement time for both dishes had came, Sekimori and the other fellow alumni to taste the food which Shinomiya's dish came first. As Doujima praised over Shinomiya's Chicken Chou Farci and Shinomiya's confident the victory,Sekimori is begin to worry that Shinomiya's victory would torment both Soma and Megumi .As it is Team Soma's turn, Sekimori is intrigued over the Rainbow, Doujima would actually see through her skill as he attempted to ask Megumi about the ingredients she would use for her dish. After Megumi's explanation, Doujima would seemly impressed over the dish and Megumi's vast knowledge of vegetables since her hometown was fame in vegetables. Despite he tasted both dish as delicious, Donato would begin his vote and he vote Shinomiya as the winner. In the twist of changes, Donato is also witness Doujima's sudden vote as an acknowledge credit and Doujima exposed Shinomiya's stagnation as his weakness that forces Shinomiya reluctantly taste her meal twice that led to him stumble in confusion; which her Rainbow Terrine has soften the Vegetable Magician's cold heart as her dish reminded Shinomiya's childhood days. Just as Shinomiya explained that Megumi's dish is included Allspice in it, both Donato and Megumi is cried in tears after listen to Megumi's explanation to ease their stomach. Post Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud and After the Camp Donato is last seen he is along side with his fellow alumni as the main chef for the Banquet for Victors and served his famed dishes to the qualified 628 students, who finally pass the entire camp course after the tremendous stress. In the same time, Donato seemly proud over both Soma and Megumi is among these 628 students while hoping that Soma and Megumi had learned their lesson after the infamous Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud and Doujima's golden quote. After the camp is officially over, Hinako is among the Alumni halt Shinomiya over to wait for her "request" before she says her goodbye to Megumi and Soma. Unlike her fellow legends who is focus on Megumi, Mizuhara would tempted to recruit Soma instead as her part of her kitchen crew. Cooking Style Donato used French Cuisine as his primary cooking. Unlike in most French dishes that focus on meat, Shinomiya prefer to use vegetables as the main ingredients. With his vast knowledge about vegetables, from the details of species to their cooking methods, Shinomiya is able create the finest vegetable dish which is irresistible to anyone. However, Shinomiya's method rather traditional which the ingredients often used are from the original recipe rather than the alternatives since he claimed that only the original ingredients for his recipe would have the original taste of the dish. It is due to his uncanny skills in French cooking especially in vegetables, Shinomiya earned the nickname as the Vegetarian Magician for making the vegetable dish as a piece of art of cooking, from the details of vegetable selection until the method of the cooking itself, until it reach his standards on satisfying his client. Dish Shokugeki Records Clubs *None, after his graduation he became the owner of his own French Restaurant,"Shino's" in France, is which also making him as the sole Japanese chef in France rewarded with the''Purusuporu'' Medal. Trivia *Among of the recent 10 Alumnus, Donato and Hinoko is among the few who is attached with Megumi. *During one of the Donato's flashback, he was acquainted with Hinako, Shinomiya and Mizuhara as these past generations(80 gen students) graduated together before went separated ways until their reunion during the 92 Gen Tootsuki Friendship and Rapport Training. *It is hinted by Donato shared the same French culinary skills with Shinomiya's cookery skill,though it is appears that his skill is no where to be equal nor surpassed Shinomiya *His respect and belief in woman rights shared some of the characters in the manga, particularly Hōjō Miyoko, who is tended to prove the woman power exists. Category:Male Characters Category:Tootsuki Alumni 10 Category:Support Characters